


Anew

by StormyBear30



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip says something to Merry and finds that now he must leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anew

　

Life after the great war pretty much went back to normal once Merry and I got back to the Shire and that should have been enough in itself…but I was completely miserable. Our lives went straight back to normal and after the excitement of the previous years…I was bored silly. It wasn’t only that however…because I was also harboring a huge secret and I felt as if most days it was crushing me into the very earth that together we had saved. What might this secret have been? Well all I can say is that it started on the day that Sam wed the love of his life and my life was never the same again.

“You ok?” I heard Merry question me as we sat under the beautiful evening sky, drinking ale and smoking a pipe full of long bottom leaf.

“Me…fine” I lied as I continued to stare at the beautiful bouquet that I had caught earlier after the ceremony.

“Pip…I’ve known you since you was a wee hobbit and I know when something is bothering you. So come on now spill it” I could hear the concern in his voice as I smiled over at him kindly before trying to explain my confusion and befuddlement.

“It’s just…well” I stammered…my mouth dry as the dessert as I downed the last of my ale before trying once again to get my words out correctly. “Merry…do you ever think about getting married. Think about finding that special someone that you want to spend the rest of your days with?” I questioned him…staring into deep blue eyes that relayed all that he was thinking and feeling.

“Trying to get rid of me already Pip?” He asked and despite the fact that he tried to make light of it…I could see true upset within his eyes.

“Oh no Merry…” I assured…once again smiling at him as I patted him gently upon his hand. “I would just as soon stop breathing then not be here with you” I spoke as truthfully as I could…falling backwards in frustration against the softness of the shire’s grass because I knew how crazy I was sounding. “It’s just that I don’t think that I will ever marry…that I am doomed to be alone for the rest of eternity”

“Don’t say that Pip…because wither we marry or not we will always have each other” He replied as he laid down beside me…taking my hand into his own if only for a moment. “Now come on…lets go and drink ourselves silly while we still can” I heard him laugh as he jumped up off of the ground and ran towards the grand area where the wedding festivities were still taking place.

“Yeah…” I mumbled sadly as I did the same as he and took my leave…in hopes of drowning myself within my sorrows.

Hours later as we stumbled back towards our homes…I tried to control the urge to spout my secret because it was something that I had wanted to share with Merry for quite some time before then. However I kept my mouth shut for a short time at least. As we continued on our way I could still recall the first full memory of Merry and I when we were nothing but wee Hobbits with nothing but fun and merriment on our minds…course nothing had changed once we were grown Hobbits mind you. I could picture it as clear as if it were yesterday and not the many years that had passed in itself before hand. I could see Merry and I chasing fireflies through the fields of the shire…laughing and speaking of out hopes and dreams. I remember the friendship that we vowed would be never ending…the mishaps that always seemed to happen whenever the two of us were together…but most of all I remember the love that I felt for my fellow Hobbit. The truth was and still is that from as far back as I could remember I’d been in love with Merry. It had been the darkest of secrets that I had carried with me for far to long and one that if not exposed soon I knew would bring me to my death.

“Some long bottom leaf for your thoughts” I heard him chuckle besides me as he waved the smoking pipe before my face.

“Merry I…” but before I had a chance to respond…Pip had stepped on my foot and sent us both crashing to the earth below. His laughter was contagious as we rolled across the dirt and the grass…stopping somehow with me laying across his body. I was giddy with happiness and excitement…so much so that I didn’t even realize what I had done or said until it was too late. “I love you Merry” I proclaimed with a dreamy sigh before leaning in and kissing him thoroughly upon the lips. I felt as if I were in a world of my own as I broke that kiss…a dreamy smile upon my face…but it didn’t last long as I noticed the look upon Merry’s face.

“Pip…I…” He tried to speak as he gazed at me through eyes that screamed of confusion and something else that I couldn’t quite read.

“Oh my…Merry” I stammered like a complete idiot as I pulled myself away from him as fast as I could muster the energy. “Merry…I don’t know what to say…” And I didn’t know what to say or how to react to what I had just done and so I did the only thing that I knew to do…I ran away. I ran home as fast as my tiny Hobbit legs would carry me…locking the door behind me once I had reached it’s safety.

It was days before I tried to talk to Merry once again and it didn’t go as well as I had hoped it would. I could tell the minute that he looked at me that something was different. I could feel how uncomfortable he was with me and the light that was always present in his eyes when he looked at me was gone. Mere and simple words were spoken before I took my leave…tears within my eyes as I once again locked myself behind doors.

I knew that the friendship that Merry and I was ruined forever and I also knew that I could not live to see it die before my very eyes…so once again I took flight. Packing as much as I could carry I escaped deep into the night for places unknown. My travels didn’t take me far as I stopped off for the night at the inn “The Prancing Pony” I remembered the barkeep well and he remembered me as he ushered me into a Hobbit sized room and bid me a goodnight. I didn’t sleep well that night…in fact I didn’t sleep at all as I tossed to and fro thinking of Merry and how much I missed him despite the fact that it had been less then a days journey since I had been gone.

I was greeted to the sounds of anger and words that I had never heard before as I stumbled into the pub for a bit of breakfast before I took leave. I watched from an oversized chair as the barkeep spoke harshly to another man before tossing him out the door. “Bloody thieving bastard…” He cried out…wiping his hand upon his apron as he walked up towards me. “My apologies Master Hobbit” He addressed me as he knelt down to my level. “I meant no disrespect…but I found him stealing out of the cellar. I don’t take to thieves working in my establishment” He mumbled more to himself before turning his attention back to me. “So what will it be for you…on the house no less”

“No please sir…it’s fine” I stammered…just wishing to eat so I could take my leave.

“Nonsense…wait here and I will bring you the best breakfast you’ve ever eaten” He wasn’t gone long…but when he returned he had plates so full of food that it looked to be enough to feed a family of hungry Hobbits for a month. “Mind if I join you Master Hobbit?” He asked as he placed the plates before me…my stomach rumbling loudly as I inhaled the delicious smells.

“Pip…” I spoke around a tasty buttered biscuit…smiling myself as he smiled down at me.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Master Pip…” He grinned as he continued to watch me gorge myself silly. “I’m William”

“Nice to meet you William” I said…shaking his hand before diving back into the feast before us. William was a nice man and I found myself quite at ease with him as we talked deep into the morning hours. It was near noon before I attempted to take my leave…stopping myself at the sign he had placed in the window. “William…” I said as I turned to face him as he stood behind the tall bar. “Would you consider me for a job here?” I asked timidly…but it seemed to be the answer to all my problems.

“I would Master Pip…but I feel that the task might be a bit much for a Hobbit like yourself” He replied…wiping the bar down as he looked at me with sad eyes.

“Begging your pardon William…” I blurted out in anger. “I’ve fought in battles that you could never begin to understand. I’ve had to endue tasks that could never match to what you would have me do here. I am not afraid of work and if after some time if you don’t think that I am capable we can part ways” I couldn’t believe that I had uttered those words…but there they were just the same. He didn’t say anything for a long moment…and then he took with laughter before speaking again.

“I remember how feisty you were the last time our paths met” His laughter continued as he reached over the counter and shook my hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal Master Pip…” He shook my hand…letting go as he walked towards a back room. “Follow me…you can start right now” I didn’t know what I was in for…but I was determined to succeed as I followed the man that I thought of as my newest friend.

The work was hard and the hours were long…but a week into it I found that I was to exhausted to think of Merry and how much I missed him. William turned out to be a great friend and one that I trusted with my greatest secret one night as we sat up after closing. I told him all about Merry and the love that I was harboring for him and not once did he every try and judge me. He was kind and compassionate and even held my hand after drinking to much ale as I cried over the loss of my friend and greatest love. I felt better after having told my ordeal to someone else…but it didn’t help my missing Merry like I did.

Days later William told me that he had to leave town for a few days…and that I was in charge while he was gone. I was exhausted and more then a little depressed…but after all that William had done for me I was determined not to let him down. He had promised that once he had returned that he would give me a few days to myself and as thankful as I was about getting a chance to rest…the idea of having nothing to do but think about Merry was a bit unsettling.

Those few days kept me quite busy as I practically ran the pub and inn alone. I was amazed at just how knackered I was at the end of each long day…but it still didn’t cure my ailment of missing Merry and I knew that nothing would. He returned days later with a smile on his face and a stride in his step and despite the fact that I felt miserable as could be…I was happy for my dear friend. “Why don’t you take the night off” I heard him speak as I finished cleaning the last table for the night. “In fact you may take the next few days off my dear Hobbit…because I think that you might need it”

I appreciated the idea that William was thinking of me…but I was hoping to just continue with my work as I continued to try and forget about my past and the ones that I had left behind. “Thank you just the same William…but I shant be needing any time off” I replied with a forced smile before going back to my task.

“Oh I think that you just might” He replied…smiling wider then usual as he stepped behind the counter for a moment before coming back round with a tearful Merry in hand. “I think that you and Master Merry have much to discuss. I’ll leave you both now…and Pip” He addressed me in a kind and loving way that it also brought tears to my eyes. “Listen to what he has to say and allow yourself to be happy. Night lads” He walked away…leaving Merry and I alone as we stood across from each other in stunned silence.

“How could you just leave like that?” Merry finally spoke up…accusing tones reaching out behind his words. “How could you just tell me that you loved me and then just disappear?” His words were full of anger and pain as he walked over towards me…standing before me…but making no effort to try and touch me…hold me.

“I was afraid…” I spoke on a whispered word as I starred down at my Hobbit feet…fearful to even look at him. “You just looked at me with those shocked eyes and I knew that I had made a huge mistake. I just figured that you wouldn’t want to see me anymore and so…”

“And so you just left the shire…left me” His words were accusing once again as I finally looked up at him and found him openly crying. “I was shocked at first because you were the one that finally had the nerve to say what I had been feeling for so long. I love you Pip…I’ve always loved you…but I was never able to put into words what you meant to me. I know that I hurt you when you came to see me and I was unable to speak to you…but I was so frightened”

“What are you saying Merry?” I blurted out as he began to twitter on so.

“What I’m saying Pip…” He laughed as he took my hand into is own. “Is that I love you and I want to be with you” He repeated his earlier words but I had to hear them once again.

“I love you too Merry” I cried out as I lunged into his arms and held my dear friend tightly. We held each other for a long moment before he reached out a hand so tender upon my face that it once again brought tears to my eyes. I couldn’t stop smiling as he gazed down at me with eyes so full of love that it took my breath away and then he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I was grinning like a daft idiot but I didn’t care as I took Merry’s hand and led him towards my room.

We made love for the first time that night…having another go at it the next morning as well. I felt as if I were living in some other universe as we shared of our bodies and our hearts. Days later after we were reunited Merry informed me that he was ready to return to the shire. I however…was not. I knew that it we were to return that no one would understand the love that we felt for each other and eventually it would crush us in the end. It took quite a bit of persuading…but eventually I convinced him that living in the small town where we were staying at was were we should stay. William took Merry on to help around the pub as well as little by little we got to know its many inhabitants. A year to the day that Merry returned to me and with the help of William…we moved into our own Hobbit sized house. Many happy memories were shared there…with many visits from shire folk and humans a like. Many years have passed since then…Merry and I a bit older and yet more in love then I ever could have thought possible.

The End…


End file.
